sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Uwięziona między harmonią a szaleństwem
=Powieść= Obudziłam się wcześnie rano z powodu stresu ,już za parę dni miałam zaczynać naukę na nowych prestiżowych muzycznych studiach dla chłopców. Nie ,nie przeczytaliście źle... To wszystko przez to, że nie ma szkół muzycznych dla dziewczyn... Najlepsze jest jednak to, że wystarczyło ściąć włosy i założyć bandaż na piersi. No i wyglądam jak chłopak czasem mnie to przeraża. Mieszkam sama z powodu tego, że moi rodzice musieli zostać w Singapurze co mi nie przeszkadza myślą ,że jestem na studiach dla dziewczyn i jak pisałam nie muzycznych. Mój tata w ogóle nie chce abym miała styczność z muzyką. Spojrzałam w lustro i rozczesałam moje obecnie krótkie, kasztanowe włosy. Byłam dosyć niska jak na swój wiek (16 lat) niecałe 156 cm. Hallo nie dało się parę centymetrów więcej ? Nie dość że wyglądam jak wyglądam to jeszcze wzrost… Na mojej lekko trójkątnej bladej twarzy umieszczone są duże zielone oczy, mały nos i średniej wielkości, rzekłabym normalne czerwone usta. Moja mama śmiała się, że wyglądam jak Śnieżka tyle że z kasztanowymi włosami plus odznaczam się lekkim azjatyckim wyglądem po ojcu :). Uśmiechnęłam się do odbicia i włożyłam sukienkę a także lekko „przydymiłam” oczy w końcu jeszcze dwa dni jestem dziewczyną na pełen etat a boje się, że potem będę nią tylko w pracy… Wzięłam torebkę i ubrałam trampki. Ruszyłam na miasto aby kupić coś do jedzenia. Jak zwykle na targu był tłum więc wybrałam tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i ruszyłam w stronę sprzedawcy aby mu zapłacić. thumb|238px -Cześć Yukio, dzisiaj dużo rzeczy co ?-zagadnął sprzedawca. -Dzień dobry, dużo tego bo to też dla Yukimury wie pan jaka ona wymagająca w tym „naszym” interesie-odpowiedziałam. -No jasne. To tak… Razem by było 40 złotych ale… dla Ciebie mam zniżkę 40% - powiedział i się uśmiechnął - Nie powinien pan. Nie zarobi pan potem na żonę i dzieci… - Śmieszne moja żona dąsa się gdy ci nie dam zniżki bo mówi : „ta mała biedna dziewczyna… Jest tu bez rodziców w obcym kraju a ty jej nawet na jedzenie rabatu nie dasz”. Więc sama widzisz to jest decyzja całej mojej rodziny. - Kiedyś się odwdzięczę pana żonie.- mówiąc to uśmiechnęłam się i odeszłam dając uprzednio pieniądze. Szłam tak zatopiona w swoich myślach nie zwracając na nic uwagi gdy nagle poczułam ból przeszywający moje ciało i upadłam. Zakupy mi się rozsypały a zaraz po tym usłyszałam: - Ej! Uważaj jak chodzisz !-naprzeciwko mnie siedział chłopak o czerwonych włosach w czarnej kurtce. - Dobra. Ale nie musisz się tak pienić okej ? Bo nikomu to nie służy- mówiąc to wstałam i zaczęłam zbierać zakupy. Czerwono włosy tylko prychnął i wyciągnął do mnie rękę na znak powitania mówiąc : - Jestem Kastiel a ty ? -A ja Yukio.- powiedziałam i podałam chłopakowi rękę. - Wiesz że nie wyglądasz jak dziewczyna ?- zagadnął-poznałem tylko po sukience. Mówiąc to uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. - Dzięki wielkie za pocieszenie- powiedziałam i wyszczerzyłam się w uśmiechu a potem podniosłam torbę z zakupami i ruszyłam przed siebie. Chłopak ku mojemu zdziwieniu ruszył za mną. Po chwili zaczął się rozglądać aby zaraz zakląć i pociągnął mnie twarzą w jego stronę. - Co ty robisz?- wrzasnęłam próbując się wyrwać. - Cii… Proszę tam idzie Moja była nie chcę żeby ona mnie zobaczyła.- A potem przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej i przechylił ją w taki sposób że zza mnie wyglądało to zapewne że mnie całuje. Po chwili usłyszałam szloch i wrzask „ty świnio !” a potem cisza. Chłopak puścił mnie i uśmiechnął się a potem powiedział : - Dzięki-a potem odszedł tak najzwyczajniej w świecie. Weszłam do domu i usiadłam na kanapie nie ściągając nawet butów bo byłam zbyt zmęczona. Zamknęłam oczy żeby się zrelaksować ale w tej samej chwili zadzwoniła moja komórka. Wściekła zaczęłam grzebać w torbie aby ją odnaleźć. Gdy wreszcie znalazłam mojego Iphone’a zobaczyłam na wyświetlaczy litery układające się w słowa : ' „Yukimura, Szefowa” '. Szybko odebrałam telefon i usłyszałam jej słodki głosik: - Halo ? Yukio ? - Tak to ja , szefowo. Coś się stało ?-spytałam - Jest problem… Bo… No wiesz… Anastazja zachorowała i… nie ma kto za nią przyjść… Mogłabyś ty ją zastąpić ?-spytała- Oczywiście dostaniesz pieniądze za nadgodziny !-dodała pospiesznie jakby się bała ,że jej odmówię. - Jasne to o ,której mam być ?-spytałam się. - No, nie wiem może… O godzinie 15 ? - Okej… Czyli będę za 20 minut… To do zobaczenia szefowo.- Powiedziałam z rezygnacją bardzo chciałam przygotować się do szkoły i może się trochę polenić… Ale najbardziej coś zjeść. - Do zobaczenia Yukio jeszcze raz dzięki - to mówiąc rozłączyła się. Westchnęłam jakoś tak żałośnie a potem podeszłam do szafy i wyciągnęłam bardzo ładną ,czarną do kolan sukienkę z dużym dekoltem , lekko rozkloszowanym dołem szerokim wiązaniem i z ciemnoniebieskim szerokim paskiem umieszczonym tuż nad biodrami. Do tego wyciągnęłam ciemnoniebieskie materiałowe rękawiczki do 1/3 łokcia. Wepchnęłam wszystko do torby i wyszłam z domu do klubu.Tak pracuję w klubie… Konkretnie w Marukaite chikyuu. Weszłam do budynku mojej pracy i powędrowałam w stronę zaplecza. Nie jest to najcichsze miejsce bo co chwila gra jakiś zespół na scenie. Tym razem jakiś mało znany dający czadu zespół. Pchnęłam drzwi i weszłam do miejsca gdzie mogłam się przebrać. Szybko wyciągnęłam z kufra stojącego pod czerwoną ścianą „potargane” rajstopy i buty na platformie DEMONIA, swoją drogą uwielbiam je. Przebrałam się w sukienkę i resztę rzeczy a potem podeszłam do lustra i założyłam perukę w kolorze moich włosów sięgającą mi do łokci. Wzięłam do ręki eye-liner i namalowałam na oczach dwie kreski. Na usta nałożyłam ciemno-kremową szminkę. Byłam Gotowa żeby wyjść do klientów. Choć wiedziałam , że za jakieś dziesięć minut zostanę zmuszona przebrać się i coś zaśpiewać na scenie z zespołem który obecnie gra. Wyszłam przez te same drzwi co się tu dostałam i powędrowałam w stronę baru. - Hej Emi.- przywitałam moją współpracowniczkę - Hej. – powiedziała – Ale tłum. Widziałaś ten nowy zespół co teraz gra ? To są taakiee ciacha ! Mówię ci ! - Ten zespół ? Nie ,nie widziałam kto tam gra , a co aż tacy przystojni ?- spytałam. Wcale nie z ciekawości tylko dlatego aby Emilia się nie obraziła. - Takk. SĄ BOSCY!! Rozumiesz? -yhy…- wymamrotałam Zobaczyłam że ktoś podchodzi do lady więc podeszłam i zapytałam: - Co pan sobie życzy ? - Ciebie – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem ale zaraz potem runął na ziemie więc to zignorowałam i podeszłam do następnego klienta. Około 22 podeszła do mnie szefowa z prośbą abym wyszła na scenę i coś zaśpiewała z zespołem a ja ,oczywiście się zgodziłam. Poszłam do przebieralni i wybrałam bluzkę z czarnym kotem i pentagramem do tego lekko potargane shorty i pierwsze leprze buty które okazały się być czerwonymi ,do kostki conversami. Wyszłam na scenę i stanęłam obok białowłosego chłopaka i czerwono włosego dziwnie znajomego… - To… Co śpiewamy ? – spytałam bo musieliśmy to ustalić. – Ja bym stawiała na „Nothing else matters” ? - Bo to zaśpiewasz…- zakpił czerwono włosy. - Zakład ? –spytałam - Nie będziecie się zakładać. Jak tylko uda ci się to zaśpiewać to spoko- powiedział białowłosy.- Tak w ogóle to jestem Lysander. - Miło mi, ja jestem Yukio- odpowiedziałam i się uśmiechnęłam. Złośnik (bo tak nazwałam czerwono-włosego) tylko prychnął i kazał nam zacząć grać. Chłopcy zaczęli grać Złośnica na gitarze a Lysander na pianinie a ja zaczęłam śpiewać. Moje wykonanie brzmiało ponoć dobrze. Zaraz po skończeniu tej piosenki usłyszałam skandowanie „ Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball”. Spojrzałam na chłopaków ,którzy unieśli kciuki do góry więc podeszłam do pianina Lysandra i powiedziałam : - Zaśpiewasz ze mną ?- spytałam - Ale ja tego nie znam… I nie umiem śpiewać. Poproś Kastiela on umie. – powiedział mi zmieszany chłopak. Złośnik który okazał się Kastielem, (osobą znaną mi z rana) powiedział : -NIe mamy czssu aby kogoś znaleźć żeby z tobą zaśpiewał więc, zaśpiewam z tobą- odpowiedział. Kastiel wyszedł na środek a ja z Lysandrem przesunąłem pianino na środek. Po chwili zaczęłam z Złośnicą śpiewać. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłam ,że śpiewa on po prostu pięknie. Zaśpiewaliśmy jeszcze parę piosenek a potem porozmawiałam chwilę z chłopakami ,okazało się, że są w moim wieku. Miło mi się z nimi rozmawiało, ale musiałam wracać do pracy więc się pożegnałam. - Ale ty miałaś szczęście Yuk. !- krzyknęła Emilia gdy tylko weszłam za ladę. - Coś tego „szczęścia” nie zauważyłam, nie wiem jak ty… -powiedziałam po chwili. Na tym zakończyłyśmy rozmowę Emi się obraziła a mi się nie chciało gadać. Około drugiej w nocy przyszła moja szefowa i powiedziała : - Dzięki kochanie już zamykamy dziękuję ci bardzo że się poświęciłaś. I przepraszam, że ci kazałam zostać w twój wolny dzień. Wybaczysz mi ? Podeszłam tylko do niej i ją przytuliłam. -Jasne że ci wybaczę to nie twoja wina.- powiedziałam - Jesteś dla mnie za dobra. Wiesz ? – spytała odwzajemniając uścisk - Wiem. Taka już jestem. Pożegnałam się ze wszystkimi i wyszłam z budynku. Na zewnątrz było zimno i ciemno, ale ja już do tego przywykłam po tylu razach chodzenia o tak późnej porze do domu. Bez większych przeszkód dotarłam do domu i poszłam spać. Kolejny zmarnowany dzień… Bezlitosny budzik zadzwonił o 6.00 rano aby obudzić mnie do szkoły. Myślałam, że go zabiję ale co zrobić… pierwszy dzień szkoły… Zwlekłam się z łóżka i zrobiłam sobie kawę i kanapki. Pochłonęłam to w szybkim tempie i poszłam poszukać czegoś do ubrania na akademię. Długo nie musiałam szukać wzięłam czarne proste spodnie i białą koszulę. Ubrałam się w to a do tego założyłam trampki (wszystko męskie jakby ktoś nie wiedział). Zdjęłam perukę z poprzedniego dnia jak i sztucznie rzęsy teraz wyglądałam jak chłopak. Wzięłam torbę z książkami i wyszłam z domu modląc się o to aby mi się udało. Biegłam krętą ścieżką przez park. Przeciskałam się między ludźmi. Miałam 10 minut do stawienia się w szkole. Gdy tłum zaczął się przerzedzać zobaczyłam bramę. Na jej widok stanęło mi serce, była zamknięta. Zaczęłam biec szybciej. Podbiegłam do krat i naparłam na nie. Po drugiej stronie rozciągały się wielkie tereny zieleni należące do Słodkiego Amorisa. Westchnęłam na widok budynku w stylu wiktoriańskim. Poprawiłam torbę i stanęłam na jednym z pierwszych prętów. Między dwoma przepchałam torbę i zaczęłam się wspinać, aby przejść na drugą stronę. Tak jak założyłam poszło mi źle. Przy moim wzroście to była katorga. Po drugiej stronie wzięłam torbę i otrzepałam ubranie. Jakby nigdy nic zaczęłam iść w stronę budynku. Dwie minuty przed dzwonkiem stanęłam przed głównym wejściem do budynku. Zaparło mi dech w piersi, nagle ktoś na mnie wpadł a ja się przewróciłam. Zaklęłam soczyście, no bo ile można? Czy ja jestem powietrzem!? W odpowiedzi usłyszałam przepraszający głos: -Oj, sorry stary. Nie zauważyłem Cię. Nic Ci nie jest? Nie chciałbym Cię mieć potem na sumieniu… Jestem Kentin, a ty?- zielonooki wysoki chłopak o brązowych włosach podał mi rękę. Chciałam go poprawić, że jestem dziewczyną, gdy przypomniałam sobie, że gram faceta. Chwyciłam pomocną dłoń i wstałam. -Nic mi nie jest, dzięki. Yukio, miło mi- powiedziałam uśmiechając się do chłopaka -Yukio? A to przypadkiem nie jest damskie imię?- powiedział i się zaśmiał -Nie.- odpowiedziałam krótko i pacnęłam go leciutko w głowę- Kwestionujesz moją męskość?- również się roześmiałam. Co mogę poradzić? Udziela mi się dobry humor innych… -Ałć… Nie no, wyglądasz męsko… Trochę?- pokazałam mu język- Nowy w szkole?- spytał gdy ruszyliśmy po schodach do wejścia- Ja tak, ale chodziłem tu do gimnazjum, jak prawie wszyscy. -Tak jestem nowy, jak zapewnie zauważyłeś nie chodziłem tu do gimnazjum… Przeprowadziłem się z Singapuru… - To daleko… Fajne tam jest?- spytał. Byliśmy w bardzo zaludnionym korytarzu i szliśmy wszyscy w tą samą stronę. Przynajmniej tak sądziłam. -Jeśli lubisz miliony świąt, a także ludzi skupionych na dwóch rzeczach: A) sobie, B) karierze. To tak. W tedy jest to najpiękniejsze miejsce na ziemi…. Choć muszę przyznać, że ogólnie Singapur jest ładny o ma to „coś”- zaśmialiśmy się oboje. Przez dłuższy czas szliśmy w milczeniu, raz na czas padały pytania o jakieś błahe rzeczy. W końcu doszliśmy do jakichś drzwi. Prowadziły one do wielkiej Sali, w której zbierali się już uczniowie. - Siądziesz z naszą ekipą, Yukio?- spytał Kentin -Uhm…- mruknęłam rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Powędrowałam za Kentinem. Szliśmy w stronę grupki chłopaków wpatrzonych w naszą stronę. Wśród nich zauważyłam Kastiela (ile jeszcze? To nie może być zwykły przypadek!) i Lysandra. Kentin wszedł do rzędu a zaraz za nim ja. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się przedstawić rozbrzmiała muzyka, a na scenę wyszła grupka chłopaków. Odśpiewali jakąś piosenkę, a my nagrodziliśmy ich brawami. Po tym występie na scenę wpadła dyrektorka i powitała nas wszystkich bardzo serdecznie. Kobieta była niska i starsza. Wydawała się bardzo miła, do momentu aż ktoś się nie zaśmiał a ta nie zaczęła po nim wrzeszczeć. Straszne… Po godzinie rozpoczęło się przydzielanie do klas; 1a; Alexander Weler,, Max Black, Henry Twist, Zack o trudnym nazwisku i wiele innych nic mi niemówiący imion. W końcu przyszedł czas na 1f, trafiłam tam ja, Kentin, Lysander, Kastiel, jakiś Nataniel, Armin, Alexy i paru innych… Naszym wychowawcą okazał się być pan James Razor. Oby to nazwisko było przypadkowe, bo inaczej będę mieć przewalone… Ruszyliśmy za nim do Sali 284, do sali fizycznej… Za jakie grzechy? Weszliśmy i usiedliśmy w podpisanych ławkach, nie ważne, że ja musiałam naszukać się swojego imienia jak ostatni debil bo ktoś napisał moje całe imię z błędem… No ja was proszę „Jukimura”, w jakich czasach żyjemy, taki problem sprawdzić, że pisze się przez „Y”? W końcu usiadłam w ławce obok cóż za niespodzianka Kastiela… Ten uśmiechnął się do mnie wrednie. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Chłopak odwrócił głowę nie zaszczycając mnie już spojrzeniem. Wychowawca się nam przedstawił. Teraz przyszła kolej na nas… Pierwszy był Nataniel, który tak na marginesie siedział przede mną. Był wysokim blondynem, o złotych oczach i bladej cerze. Był nawet przystojny… -Nazywam się Nataniel mam 16 lat, kocham przedmioty ścisłe i mam zamiar uczyć się grać na bębnach… -Dobrze usiądź… Następny jest Yukimura- powiedział wychowawca. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zaciekawieni. Westchnęłam i wstałam; - Hej, nazywam się Yukio, mam 16 lat. Jestem tu po to aby śpiewać. - Wydawało mi się, że nazywasz się Yukimura…- powiedział nauczyciel- Wymagam abyś używał swojego pełnego imienia - Nie.- powiedziałam, czując jak serce próbuje uciec mi z piersi. Miałam złe wspomnienia z tym imieniem i nie zamierzałam go używać -Jak to „nie”? Niby dlaczego? – wkurzył się nauczyciel - To moja prywatna sprawa. Prosiłbym, o to aby pan to uszanował…- powiedziałam i usiadłam. Nauczyciel posłał i nienawistne spojrzenie. Po klasie przebiegł śmiech. Wiedziałam, że mam przewalone u niego -Cisza!- wrzasnął- Nie pozwoliłem Ci usiąść.- warknął- Wstań. Wstałam. Śmiech w klasie narastał -Jeśli zasłużysz to będę mówił na Ciebie Yukio, Yukimura. A jak na razie na to się nie zanosi… Masz szczęście, że umiesz śpiewać… Cholerne szczęście… Siadaj! A cała reszta zamknąć się!- widać było, że nie panuje nad sytuacją. Usiadłam.- Teraz… Pan Kastiel… Chłopak wstał i powiedział coś w stylu; „Kastiel 16, gram na gitarze”. Usiadł a wstał niebiesko włosy chłopak „Jestem Alexy mam 16 lat i gram na basie”, potem jego czarnowłosy brat bliźniak „Armin 16 lat, gram na pianinie”, w końcu wstał Lysander „Nazywam się Lysander ja również mam 16 lat i także gram na pianinie, oprócz tego śpiewam” wstał też Kentin „Kentin 16 lat jeszcze nie wiem jaki jest mój muzyczny talent, ale tańczę…”. Wstało jeszcze pare osób jedna była młodsza, a dwie starsze. W końcu wychowawca się z nami pożegnał, a my wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Ruszyłam w kierunku domu. Byłam mega wpieniona, po całej rozmowie z nauczycielem. Gdy byłam w jednej z bocznych uliczek usłyszałam że ktoś mnie woła. Zaraz po tym przybiegli Kentin, Alexy i Armin, a po chwili doszedł Kastiel. -Tak?- spytałam gdy Kastiel był już dostatecznie blisko. Chłopcy rzucili się na mnie, a oczywiście mój koci refleks im na to pozwolił… Spróbowałam krzyczeć, ale zakryli mi usta dłonią. -Nie bądź baba, musimy tylko coś sprawdzić…- powiedział Kastiel i stanął niebezpiecznie blisko mnie. Do jego twarzy był przylepiony wredny uśmieszek. Ile bym dała żeby mu go zetrzeć z twarzy…. Położył mi ręce na klatce piersiowej, a ja jak głupia się zarumieniłam.- Chłopak, albo płaska kobieta…- posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie, które tylko on zobaczył. Reszta mnie puściła. -Przepraszam Yukio..- powiedział Kentin i mnie przytulił wraz z resztą chłopaków, oczywiście oprócz Kastiela. Ten ruszył już w przeciwną stronę zostawiając nas. Chłopcy mnie puścili i tez chcieli już odejść gdy spytałam: - Co to kuźwa miało być? *** Szłam z chłopakami jedną z parkowych ścieżek. -To powiecie mi, czy nie- spytałam- Chyba nie wątpiliście, że jestem facetem? Po moich słowach starali się na mnie nie patrzeć. W parku nie wiedzieć skąd pojawił się Nataniel i podszedł do nas. Pogadaliśmy przez chwilę a Armin kupił nam wszystkim lody. Ucieszyłam się, bo dostałam jagodowego. -A więc, Yukio jesteś Azjatą? – spytali Armin i Alexy jednocześnie -W zasadzie to Amerykanem. Urodziłem się tutaj w Nowym Yorku, potem gdy miałem dziesięć lat przeprowadziliśmy się do Anglii, mieszkaliśmy tam rok i wylądowaliśmy w Singapurze…- powiedziałam - To jesteś światowy! Ile znasz języków?- znów równocześnie spytali bliźniacy - Pięć? Angielski, podstawowo Japoński i Koreański, Niemiecki i trochę Francuski… - O! Nie znasz Rosyjskiego?- spytał Nataniel - Ja nie ogarniam Francuskiego, więc nawet do głowy mi nie przyszło uczyć się czegoś więcej… Wszyscy oprócz Nataniela się zaśmiali. Resztę drogi gadaliśmy o mało ważnych rzeczach. W końcu dotarliśmy pod mój dom, jak miło, że mnie odprowadzili… -Paa!- krzyknęłam i weszłam po schodach do mieszkania. Mosmorie (dyskusja) No! W końcu trzeci rozdział~! Wynagradzam wam tak długi czas czekania długim rozdziałem. Aha, teraz spinam tyłek i rozdziały będą dodawane częściej niż raz na rok ;) Miłego czytania... *^* Już wkrótce.. =Od Autorki= =Trzeci rozdział =^-^ =Ankieta= ' Podobało ci się "Uwięziona między harmonią a szaleństwem" by Mosmorie? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander